


Space-Lunch-Showtime

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Intra-Kamen Rider Crossover, Mayonnaise, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Three Kamen Riders and a space fanatic go out for donuts together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



The Donut Shop Hungry manager set down a plate of donuts in front of each of the four customers. "Enjoy~"

As the manager scurried back to the donut stand Gentaro threw his arms into the air. "It's donuts time!" Yuuki mimicked his gesture.

Haruto chuckled lightly and picked up one of his plain sugar donuts. "Fair warning: This place is great. You won't be able to tolerate anyone else's donuts after today."

"Mm... you're right! This is really good!" Yuuki exclaimed. "I wonder if they take suggestions. They should make space donuts." She broke off a tiny piece of one donut and set it in the middle of another. "A Saturn donut bite with donut rings!"

"And you know what goes best with donuts?" Nitoh spoke up.

"No," said Haruto.

"What is it?" Gentaro asked, perking up a bit.

" _No_ ," said Haruto.

No one was really sure where Nitoh pulled the bottle of mayonnaise out from, but before anyone could stop him he had completely covered Gentaro and Yuuki's donuts with the stuff. Haruto sighed.

Yuuki shrieked. "No! They're ruined!"

Gingerly, Gentaro picked up one of his donuts and took a bite. "This is actually pretty good, Yuuki."

She looked skeptical and pushed her plate away. "I'll take your word for it..."


End file.
